A Happy New Year Resolution? Not Exactly
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, One-shot, for #BBBThankUNext. Resolusi Tahun Baru. Setiap orang pasti memilikinya. Hey, tapi sebenarnya Resolusi Tahun Baru itu apa sih? *Summary X')* *RnR *


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy is belongs to Monsta**

 **Rate: K+ / T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: AU, No pair, Elemental Siblings, Miss typo, gaje, OOC, alur loncat-loncat kayak kodok, garing…?**

 **Oh iya, mungkin bagusnya ini dibaca pas malam hari mendekati malam tahun baru, biar gregetnya kerasa XD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tahun depan aku harus kurus!" Taufan menatap bosan ke arah teman baiknya yang tampak berapi-api ketika mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang hampir mustahil direalisasikan itu.

"Kau mengatakannya juga tahun lalu, Gopal. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga begitu," ucap Ying santai. Gadis bergaya rambut _twin tail_ rendah tersebut tampak sibuk memasang sebuah pin bergambar aster di topi kupluk kesayangannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa resolusimu tahun ini?" tanya Gopal yang tidak terima diremehkan.

"Mmm…aku akan menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Aku juga akan menambah porsi latihan lariku," sahut Ying penuh semangat.

"Nggak usah, Ying. Kalo mau tinggi, itu jadikan saja resolusi buat lima tahun ke depan," ucapan Taufan tersebut membuat Gopal tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Biarin, wek!" kesal, Ying menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taufan yang juga ikut tertawa akan ucapannya sendiri. "Kalo Yaya gimana?" malas meladeni kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang kadang bercandanya suka kelewatan tersebut, Ying kemudian beralih bertanya pada sahabat baiknya yang suka dengan warna pink.

"Aku ya? Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik di masa depan, dan juga suatu saat nanti bisa membahagiakan keluarga, terutama kedua orang tuaku," Yaya menjawab disertai senyum manis yang ikut membuat ketiga temannya tersenyum.

Yah, jawaban Yaya sebenarnya tidak begitu mengejutkan, mengingat seperti apa karakter Yaya itu.

"Oh! Aku juga ingin menambah resep biskuitku tahun depan. Aku yakin banyak orang yang ingin mencicipinya," ucapan Yaya berikutnya tidak membuat senyum mereka hilang, tapi warna tubuh mereka yang menghilang secara perlahan.

"Taufan sendiri gimana?" giliran Yaya yang bertanya pada anak kedua dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang hadir di sana.

"Aku? Umm…entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Taufan spontan.

"Lah…masa tidak tahu? Setiap orang kan punya resolusi tahun baru," Gopal ikut bertanya.

"Yah aku tidak tahu. Simpel saja," jawab Taufan lagi.

"Memangnya kamu tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kamu lakukan tahun depan?" tanya Yaya.

"Atau mungkin sesuatu yang tidak sempat kamu lakukan tahun ini, dan ingin dilakukan saja tahun depan?" sambung Ying.

Taufan terdiam, "Entahlah…" pemuda bertopi miring tersebut akhirnya hanya menyahut seadanya.

Ketiga temannya saling pandang, kemudian sepakat dalam diam untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Ya sudahlah, yuk kita lanjut kerjakan tugas kelompoknya," tukas Yaya dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ketiga teman sekelasnya tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Tahun depan ganti berat badan!"_

" _2019, aku akan berangkat ke Akihabara!"_

" _Sudahkah kalian menemukan resolusi tahun baru kalian?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi komikus. Tahun depan akan kulaksanakan!"_

" _Tahun baru, baju baru, isteri baru~!"_

Taufan mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat deretan tulisan-tulisan dengan _hashtag_ yang sama di akun IG nya.

"Resolusi tahun baru…yah…" Taufan menerawang ke arah langit senja yang berhias awan stratus.

Kurang dari seminggu, tahun akan berganti. Mungkin sebaiknya dirinya segera mencari apa yang akan dia lakukan tahun berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Resolusi tahun baru?" Gempa menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya kemudian beralih menatap kakak keduanya.

"Ya, aku lihat banyak orang sering membicarakan itu, termasuk Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taufan.

"Mmm…pertanyaan bagus. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku memang belum membuat resolusi untukku," Gempa meletakkan buku bacaannya kemudian berpikir.

"Kalo Gempa aku yakin pasti ada. Kau kan anak yang teratur," komentar Taufan lagi.

"Iya sih, tapi tidak semudah itu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin lebih bisa membantu banyak orang. Berbuat baik itu penting kan?" ucap Gempa.

Taufan tertawa, sudah dia duga dari seorang Boboiboy Gempa.

"Bagaimana dengan **#2019GantiMuka**?" sang kakak sulung, Boboiboy Halilintar muncul entah darimana kemudian berkomentar.

"Kenapa nggak Kak Hali saja yang ganti muka, sana? Ganti muka yang lebih banyak ekspresinya," tersindir, itu yang Taufan rasakan.

"Apa katamu?" Halilintar yang kesal, sudah siap mengulurkan tinjunya ke arah wajah sang adik, sebelum Gempa kembali berperan menjadi penengah dari dua kakaknya yang suka rusuh tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan tahun depan, kalian berdua harus lebih bisa bertingkah normal satu sama lain?" ucap Gempa lelah, meski sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Tapi tumben sekali kau bertanya soal resolusi tahun baru. Aku pikir orang sepertimu tidak begitu peduli soal itu," ucapnya.

"Awalnya memang iya. Tapi…entahlah, Karena teman-teman kampusku sering menanyakan hal itu, ditambah lagi banyak postingan semacam itu di medsos, aku jadi kepikiran," jawab Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar sendiri sudah punya resolusi?" tanya Gempa.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, tapi jika memang bisa, aku akan membuka pondok karate," jawab Halilintar spontan, sedikit mengingatkan Taufan pada Ying beberapa waktu lalu.

"Wah, aku pikir Kak Halilintar tidak tertarik mengajari anak-anak beladiri," komentar Gempa.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku juga butuh penghasilan sendiri," ucapan Halilintar berikutnya membuat Taufan dan Gempa tersenyum.

Sepertinya Halilintar memang sudah dewasa…

"Resolusi tahun baru ya? Mungkin tahun depan aku akan meng- _upgrade_ kacamataku," Solar yang kebetulan lewat, ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan ketiga kakaknya.

"Mau _upgrade_ jadi apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Seperti _visor_ milik Tony Stark!" sahut Solar dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan ketiga kakaknya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Mungkin aku akan memperbesar rumah kacaku," Thorn yang memang ada bersama Solar ikut bersuara.

"Aku akan belajar lebih banyak teknik sepak bola!" Blaze yang juga muncul tiba-tiba ikut bersuara dengan semangatnya.

"Aku…hanya ingin penyumbat telinga baru," Ice menyambung dengan malas. Karena keributan yang disebabkan oleh saudara-saudaranya, Ice jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Wow…kalian juga sudah punya resolusi?" Taufan jadi merasa tertinggal sekarang.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Kak Taufan lakukan?" tanya Solar.

"Aku…" raut wajah Taufan perlahan berubah lesu, "Tidak tahu…" jawabnya pelan.

"Eh beneran?" Thorn mengedip-ngedipkan mata hijaunya.

"Serius Kakak nggak tahu mau melakukan apa?" tanya Blaze.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung…sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak punya ide," Taufan menghela napas lelah.

Kelihatannya mencari resolusi tahun baru untuk dirinya sendiri itu akan lebih sulit ketimbang membuat Halilintar pingsan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Kak Taufan tidak punya resolusi tahun baru," komentar Blaze tepat setelah Taufan beranjak pergi keluar rumah.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir orang seperti Kak Taufan akan mudah membuat resolusi untuknya sendiri," sambung Solar.

"Tidak," Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Justru karena Taufan seperti itu, sehingga dia belum punya resolusi sama sekali,"

"Maksudnya, Kak Taufan itu orangnya terlalu bebas?" tanya Gempa.

"Makanya Kak Taufan yang selalu melakukan apa pun yang ada dibenaknya jadi tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan di masa yang akan datang?" Ice dengan malas-malasan ikut berkomentar.

"Jadi apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Thorn. Pemuda hijau itu jadi merasa kasihan terhadap Kakak keduanya tersebut.

"Sayangnya…tidak. Setidaknya untuk sekarang," jawab Halilintar.

"Yah…kita beri Kak Taufan waktu dulu," ucap Gempa.

.

.

.

"Resolusi tahun baru…" Taufan terus-menerus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut selama perjalanannya menuju taman skateboard.

Malam tahun baru tinggal tiga hari lagi, dan pemuda penyuka warna biru tersebut masih belum tahu apa resolusinya.

"Sebenarnya ini nggak wajib kok, Kak. Nggak usah dipikirin terus," meskipun Gempa sudah mengatakan itu, Taufan tetap saja ingin mencari apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Umm…skateboard baru? Tidak, itu biasa. Trik untuk Kak Hali? _Pointless…_ Pacar? Hmm…aku sudah jomblo selama 17 tahun…arrrgh! Bukan bukan!" Taufan mendudukkan dirinya dengan frustasi di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di taman tersebut.

"Mencari resolusi ternyata sesulit ini ya? Selama ini aku hidup ngapain aja sih?" gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar skateboardnya.

"Ngapain sih? Daritadi aku perhatikan, kau seperti orang yang sedang tersesat," Taufan menoleh ke arah jam tiga, tempat dimana berdirinya seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut milik landak.

"Aku memang sedang 'tersesat'," sahut Taufan malas.

"Hah? Memangnya kau lupa jalan menuju rumahmu sendiri?" pemuda ungu berkacamata, Fang, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ck, bukan. Ya udah deh, karena kau ada disini, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Taufan sambil menggeser posisi duduknya, memberi isyarat pada Fang untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa sih? Tumben sekali kau terlihat banyak pikiran seperti ini," tanya Fang sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taufan.

"Hey, Fang…kau sudah punya resolusi tahun baru?" tanya balik Taufan.

"Resolusi tahun baru? Mmm…" Fang meletakkan jempolnya di bawa dagu.

Taufan menatap Fang penuh harap. Mungkin bukan cuma dirinya yang sedang tidak punya resolusi saat ini.

"Aku dan Kakakku sih ingin mencoba keliling dunia, jadi tahun depan kami mungkin akan ke Kutub Selatan," gumaman Fang tersebut membuat pupus harapan Taufan.

"Jadi kau punya juga yah?" pemuda yang biasanya bertingkah jahil tersebut bergumam malas.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau belum punya resolusi ya?" tanya Fang.

"Aku rasa begitu. Aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan resolusi tahun baru seperti ini," ucap Taufan malas.

"Hmm…menarik juga. Bagaimana kalo tahun depan nanti, kau berhenti main skateboard? Itu termasuk resolusi loh," sahut Fang setengah bercanda.

"Enak aja. Memangnya nggak ada hal lain apa?" meski tahu Fang tidak serius, tetap saja Taufan sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah bosan bermain dengan papan luncur selama kedua kakinya masih berfungsi.

"Terus mau mu yang kayak gimana?" Fang sekarang bingung dengan pemuda biru ini.

Resolusi tahun baru bukannya hal yang segitunya dipikirkan bukan?

"Fang, menurutmu resolusi tahun baru itu apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Hah?" Fang balik bertanya karena gagal paham.

Taufan menghela napas kemudian menatap lurus ke arah iris Fang yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya. "Jawab saja," ucapnya cepat.

"Yah…resolusi tahun baru itu maksudnya, ketika seseorang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik atau memperbaiki diri di tahun yang akan datang. Sebenarnya ini berasal dari tradisi Barat sih," jawab Fang sekenanya.

"Memperbaiki diri yah…" Taufan berpikir sebentar, meski keningnya masih berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ya, jadi mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang tidak sempat kau lakukan tahun ini, bisa dilakukan tahun depan…atau semacamnya," jelas pemuda penyuka wortel tersebut.

Taufan mendesah, "Aku masih belum begitu mengerti…tapi aku akan mencoba lagi," pemuda bertopi miring tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh iya, acara barbekyu di rumah kalian pas malam tahun baru jadi kan?" tanya Fang sebelum Taufan terlanjur pergi.

"Iya, waktunya sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan. Kalo mau, kau bisa membawa Kakakmu," sahut Taufan.

"Ahahaha…kalo bisa, lebih tepatnya," koreksi Fang.

Taufan mengangkat bahunya, melambaikan tangan sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah teman kampusnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Darimana?" Fang sedikit terkejut melihat dirinya baru saja ditegur oleh sang kakak yang tampak baru selesai mandi, dilihat dari rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tersampir di pundaknya.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku baru beli donat juga tadi, terus bertemu dengan Taufan," jawab Fang sekenanya.

Sang kakak, Kaizo, mengangguk singkat sebagai respon kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kaizo terlihat biasa saja, tapi Fang jadi gugup sendiri sekarang.

Terima kasih pada perkataan Taufan tadi…

"Umm…Kak?" setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa menit, Fang akhirnya memberanikan diri memanggil sang kakak yang baru saja mau beranjak menuju dapur.

Kaizo tidak menyahut, hanya menoleh ke arah adiknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Err…aku hanya mau bertanya soal resolusi tahun baru kita…" ucap Fang pelan, masih merasa ragu soal pertanyaannya.

"Ah, iya. Kita bisa pergi menemui yang lainnya di Kutub Selatan nanti, tapi jika memang ada yang mau kau lakukan, lakukan saja," ucapan Kaizo berikutnya membuat Fang kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau punya 365 hari, pikirkan saja apa yang mau kau lakukan dan lakukanlah, selama itu tidak mengganggu orang lain," ucap Kaizo lagi sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oke…baiklah, Kak," sebenarnya Fang masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian niat itu diurungkannya karena Kakaknya itu pasti punya urusan yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan…

"Oh iya, kau akan pergi ke rumah Tok Aba pada tanggal 31?" tanya Kaizo. Satu tangannya kemudian mencomot sepotong donat yang tadi dibeli Fang.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa, Kak?" tanya balik Fang.

Suasana hening sebentar, karena Kaizo sendiri masih mengunyah satu gigitan donat dan Fang dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan sang kakak.

"Apa masih ada tempat untuk dua orang lagi?" Kaizo akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh? Memangnya untuk siapa?" tanya Fang bingung.

Kaizo menghela napas, "Ramen memaksa ikut, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya datang sendiri ke acara orang kemudian membuat kekacauan disana,"

Fang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna ucapan sang kakak.

"Err…maksudnya, Kakak dan juga Ramen-sensei mau datang?" Fang kembali bertanya untuk memastikan apa dirinya salah kaprah atau tidak.

Kaizo memutar mata, "Menurutmu?" sahut pemuda yang lebih tua datar. Donat berbalut krim keju dan wortel kembali digigitnya.

Fang tersenyum kecil, "Taufan bilang, kalo Kakak mau, datang saja. Ramen-sensei juga bisa ikut," ucapnya sambil bersorak dalam hati.

Kaizo mengangguk singkat. Setelah menghabiskan donatnya, pemuda yang bekerja sebagai dosen tersebut segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Senyum Fang melebar.

Entah keajaiban apa yang menimpanya hari ini, tapi memang patut disyukurinya.

Mungkin ini kah yang disebut dengan berkah akhir tahun?

.

.

.

Resolusi tahun baru.

Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang serius, setidaknya bagi beberapa orang. Tapi adanya niat untuk memperbaiki diri dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik di tahun berikutnya memang bagus, apalagi jika orang itu benar-benar mengerjakan niatnya.

Tapi bagi Taufan, resolusi tahun baru ini sangat menyita waktunya. Itu karena sekarang sudah tanggal 30 Desember, dan adik pertama Halilintar tersebut masih belum menemukan titik terang dari masalahnya.

"Resolusi resolusi resolusi…" Taufan kini duduk melamun di teras belakang rumah dengan sebelah tangan memainkan sebuah batu kerikil yang dilempar-tangkap.

"Masih belum selesai juga?" Taufan berhenti memainkan batu ditangannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang terlihat menahan geli dibalik wajah datarnya itu.

"Kelihatannya begitu sampai tahun berganti," sahut Taufan seadanya.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berpindah duduk disamping sang adik yang masih memandangi langit senja.

"Aku beritahu, semakin kau mencari resolusimu, akan semakin sulit bagimu untuk menemukannya," ucap Halilintar. Iris delimanya ikut memperhatikan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan segera terbenam di ufuk barat, menciptakan biasan cahaya jingga yang menghiasi gumpalan awan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Taufan yang sepenuhnya tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena pada umumnya hal semacam itu tidak perlu dicari. Kau lihat yang disana itu," bola mata safir Taufan mengikuti tatapan mata Halilintar yang mengarah pada rumah kaca yang memang berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Rumah kaca tersebut kini sedang di rawat seperti biasa oleh adik mereka yang paling suka berkebun.

"Ada apa dengan Thorn?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Halilintar menghela napas, sejak kapan Taufan jadi tidak peka begini?

"Kau sudah dengar kan, resolusi tahun baru Thorn? Dia ingin memperbesar rumah kacanya," jawab Halilintar.

Hening kembali melanda.

"Lah terus?" Taufan kembali bertanya karena belum benar-benar paham dengan ucapan kakaknya yang bertele-tele tersebut.

Dahi Halilintar mulai berkedut, padahal pemuda bertopi lurus tersebut sedang ingin bicara baik-baik dengan sang adik yang selalu ribut dengannya…

Apa sesulit itu?

"Dengar ya, Thorn bisa memutuskan resolusi tahun barunya dengan spontan tanpa harus dicari. Intinya, kau pikirkan saja apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama 2018 ini, dan kemudian pikirkan apa pantas dirubah atau diperbaiki atau gimana," jelas Halilintar panjang lebar dengan nada terburu-buru, khawatir kesabarannya yang sedikit ini akan kembali dikuras oleh sang adik.

Taufan memandangi wajah Halilintar sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih…aku rasa? Aku akan mencobanya," ucap Taufan, kembali dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mencoba apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Mencoba untuk mencari apa yang seharusnya tidak kucari," jawab Taufan penuh semangat, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah sang kakak yang mendadak kehilangan hidungnya.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Yang penting sudah aku beritahu," desah Halilintar menyerah.

Taufan tertawa, kemudian segera beranjak pergi dari halaman belakang dengan semangat.

"Kak Halilintar hebat," Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya, melihat Solar yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Habisnya Kak Halilintar berhasil membuat semangat Kak Taufan kembali," ucap Solar lagi.

Halilintar memutar mata. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya berkata apa adanya. Anak itu saja yang lebay," ucapnya.

Solar terkekeh.

Apa adanya ya?

"Kalo begitu, 2019 nanti Kak Halilintar harus lebih sering berkata apa adanya ya. Itu bisa jadi resolusi untuk Kakak," ucap Solar lagi. Kacamata jingganya tampak lebih menyala karena terkena biasan sinar matahari sore.

"Apa maksudmu?" entah itu pertanyaan atau bukan, yang jelas raut wajah Halilintar kembali tertekuk sekarang, dan Solar kembali terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri…beneran ingin memodifikasi kacamatamu?" tanya Halilintar begitu menyadari Solar ada disini karena memang ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Yah…itu opsi kedua sih," sambil menjawab, kedua manik jingga Solar sibuk memperhatikan Thorn yang tampak membereskan peralatan berkebunnya sebelum mengunci rumah kacanya.

"Opsi kedua?" beo Halilintar.

"Untuk 2019 nanti, aku mungkin akan memanfaatkan otakku untuk memodifikasi komputerku," sahut Solar bangga.

Halilintar menghela napas. Seharusnya dia tidak usah bertanya…

"Oke, kembali ke topic. Menurut Kak Halilintar, apa Kak Taufan akan berhasil menemukan resolusi tahun barunya?" tanya Solar.

Halilintar perlahan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmat angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggoyangkan rambutnya.

"Siapa yang tahu?" gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Solar mendudukkan dirinya ditempat yang tadi Taufan duduki, kemudian ikut melihat pemandangan matahari sore yang cukup memanjakan mata.

"Well…Kak Taufan memang sulit ditebak," gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Atok, untuk pesta barbekyu besok, aku boleh main bunga api, ya ya ya?" bujuk Blaze pada sang kakek yang sedang sibuk membuat makan malam.

"Boleh saja, asal hati-hati ya," sahut Tok Aba sambil mencuci beras.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Tok Aba. Aku sudah 17 tahun, ingat? Lagipula aku juga hanya mau beli bunga api kecil," ucap Blaze cemberut.

Tok Aba terkekeh pelan. Berkata seperti itu justru membuat Blaze terlihat seperti masih anak-anak saja.

"Atok, ini sayurannya," Thorn yang baru kembali dari kebunnya menyerahkan sebakul penuh sayur-mayur yang memang ditanamnya di kebun halaman belakang.

"Terima kasih, Thorn. Nah, sekarang kalian pergi siap-siap dulu. Jika makanan sudah siap, nanti Atok panggil," ucap Tok Aba yang kemudian mencuci sayuran pemberian Thorn yang terlihat segar seperti biasa.

"Oke Tok. Oh iya, Kak Gempa dan Ice ada dimana?" tanya Blaze.

"Mereka berdua Atok suruh membersihkan halaman depan. Besok kan kita mau pesta di halaman," jawab Tok Aba.

"Wah. Kak Blaze, kita bantu mereka yuk," ucap Thorn semangat.

"Ou!" tak kalah semangat, Blaze segera menarik tangan sang adik kembar menuju halaman depan rumah dimana kedua saudara kembar mereka sedang bekerja.

Tok Aba melirik kepergian Blaze dan Thorn kemudian kembali tertawa.

Sudah 17 tahun, tapi masih tidak berubah. Tapi kelihatannya Tok Aba tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Gimana, Kak? Resolusi tahun barunya sudah dapat?" tanya Gempa pada Taufan yang saat ini membantunya membersihkan halaman, sementara Ice menyapu teras.

"Kak Hali sudah bicara padaku sih…tapi aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti juga," jawab Taufan.

Gempa tersenyum maklum, "Ya sudahlah, Kak. Nggak perlu segitunya, kok," hibur pemuda penyuka warna kuning tersebut.

"Ini sudah bukan soal tradisi atau ikutan rame aja, Gempa," Taufan menatap kedua manik keemasan Gempa, "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin merubah sesuatu pada diriku," ucapnya serius.

"Eh?" Gempa terpana.

Benarkah yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Taufan?

"Kalian tidak bisa menghadapiku dengan serius ya?" Taufan kemudian sweatdrop dengan reaksi adik pertamanya yang berlebihan ini.

"Habisnya…aku tidak menyangka Kak Taufan benar-benar menganggap serius mengenai resolusi tahun baru ini," ucap Gempa salah tingkah.

"Kalo Kak Taufan mau, cara mudah untuk menentukan apa resolusi kita di tahun baru itu adalah dengan memejamkan mata," entah sejak kapan, Ice sudah ada diantara mereka dan ikut dalam percakapan tersebut.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka cukup terbiasa.

"Memejamkan mata? Maksudnya?" tanya Taufan.

"Pokoknya seperti itu lah. Ngomong-ngomong Kak Gempa, aku masuk duluan ya. Thorn dan Kak Blaze sudah melanjutkan pekerjaanku," setelah mengucapkan itu, Ice dengan santainya berjalan masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Gempa yang melongo dan Taufan yang kembali berpikir.

"Kelihatannya aku masih harus merenung sendirian…" desah Taufan lelah.

.

.

.

Menurut Halilintar, resolusi tahun baru bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dicari.

Menurut Gempa, resolusi tahun baru tidak perlu seserius itu dipikirkan.

Kemudian Ice juga berkata, pejamkan saja mata jika ingin menemukan resolusi tahun baru sendiri.

"Huft…rasanya otakku mau meledak," dengan frustasi Taufan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Manik safirnya kemudian fokus menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit.

Resolusi tahun baru…

Awalnya Taufan hanya penasaran karena banyaknya orang yang membicarakan hal itu di media sosial.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sekarang Taufan benar-benar serius ingin mencari resolusi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata hal itu lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan.

Apa mungkin dirinya memang belum cukup dewasa untuk menyadari apa yang harus diperbaiki dari dirinya sendiri?

Padahal Thorn dan Ice saja bisa punya…

 _Cklek…_

"Taufan?" si pemilik nama sedikit terkejut melihat sang Kakek, Tok Aba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Tok?" tanya Taufan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Atok perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kamu sedang banyak pikiran," tanya Tok Aba.

"Umm…bukan masalah besar sih, Tok…" jawab Taufan canggung. Seperti apa sih, tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini sampai Tok Aba saja menyadarinya?

"Boleh Atok masuk?" tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Atok kan sudah membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Masuk saja," ucap Taufan, berusaha terlihat ceria lagi.

Tok Aba tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sang cucu yang dikenal paling ceria dan jahil tersebut.

"Jadi…boleh Atok tahu ada apa?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Bukan masalah penting, kok. Aku…Cuma sedang memikirkan resolusi tahun baru saja," jawab Taufan pelan.

"Resolusi tahun baru ya…" Tok Aba memperbaiki topi putih yang dikenakannya.

"Apa Atok punya?" tanya Taufan.

"Hahaha, kalo Tok Aba pastinya tidak akan berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Atok hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang kurang dari jalan hidup Atok saat ini, dan menjadikannya lebih baik di tahun berikutnya," jawab Tok Aba.

"Jadi…apa aku juga harus begitu?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Tok Aba tersenyum. Tangan keriputnya terangkat kemudian mengelus rambut cucunya yang tidak tertutup topi.

"Itu tergantung padamu. Apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan, kamu dapatkan, dan kamu capai selama ini? Masa lalu 'lah yang bisa membuatmu merubah masa depanmu, tapi itu juga tergantung padamu," jelas Tok Aba.

"Tapi, Tok…Kak Hali bilang aku tidak perlu mencari resolusiku, karena itu hanya membuatku semakin sulit menemukannya," ucap Taufan lagi. Elusan Tok Aba dikepalanya mendadak membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalo begitu, Kakakmu sudah memberikan jawabannya,"

"Eh?" Taufan kembali menatap wajah teduh sang Kakek yang masih setia tersenyum.

"Besok tanggal 31 nanti, kamu bisa pikirkan lagi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu dapatkan," setelah mengucapkan itu, Tok Aba kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur sang cucu.

"Istirahatlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk," pesan sang Kakek sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Taufan terdiam.

"Yang sebenarnya ingin aku dapatkan…?" Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baiklah, daripada memusingkan hal itu, lebih baik dirinya tidur saja. Bagaimana pun juga, Taufan tidak akan mau melewatkan hari terakhir dari 2018 besok.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 5 hari Taufan memikirkan hal ini.

Sekarang tiba saatnya, 31 Desember.

Hari terakhir sebelum tahun berganti.

"Halilintar, kue keringnya biar Gempa dan Blaze saja yang bawa. Kamu tolong cek sup ayamnya sudah matang atau belum,"

"Baik, Tok,"

"Hoaam…ini masih jam 3 sore…"

"Makanya kita harus lebih cepat bekerja. Acaranya dimulai jam 7 loh,"

"Kak Thorn, tolongin! Ada ulat di bajuku!"

"Ya ampun, Solar…ya udah sini aku bantu,"

Seisi rumah keluarga Boboiboy sedang sangat ramai sekarang. Karena acara malam tahun baru yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak satu bulan yang lalu, mereka semua (termasuk Ice) sibuk menyiapkan semua keperluan dan makanan untuk acara malam nanti.

Meskipun acaranya dimulai jam 7 malam, kenyataannya Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal sudah hadir disana sejak jam 2 siang untuk ikut membantu (dalam kasus Gopal, dirinya juga ingin es cokelat gratis).

Yaya bahkan sempat menawarkan diri membantu membuat biskuit, tapi dengan segala alibi yang bisa dikeluarkannya, Halilintar menyarankan sebaiknya Yaya membantu Tok Aba membuat makanan berat saja.

Ya, hari ini benar-benar sibuk.

Tapi dibandingkan itu semua, Taufan yang saat ini kebagian tugas menghias halaman depan tampak jauh lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yo. Masih belum ketemu juga resolusinya?" tegur Fang yang baru selesai membuang sampah-sampah bekas plastik.

"Aku sudah tidak mencarinya lagi, Fang," jawab Taufan.

"Loh, kenapa? Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Fang.

"Semacam itu lah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawaban Taufan tersebut membuat Fang gagal paham.

"Oh iya, Kakakmu mau datang?" dengan cepat Taufan memutar topik percakapan mereka.

"Mau datang sih. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi yah…Kakakku akan datang bersama Ramen-sensei," jawab Fang.

"Wah…kalo tahu gitu harusnya aku minta Kak Hali bikin ramen juga, ya," ucap Taufan mencoba bercanda.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku ke dalam dulu," daripada merasa canggung seperti ini, Fang lebih memilih masuk saja. Mungkin masih ada tugas yang bisa dikerjakan olehnya di dalam ketimbang memperhatikan tingkah aneh dari teman kampusnya itu.

Taufan menghela napas lelah.

Iya, dia sadar tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini tidak hanya membuat teman-temannya heran, tapi saudara-saudara kembarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mungkin berpikir secara serius itu memang bukan keahlianya ya?

"Tunggu sebentar…'berpikir secara serius'…?" Taufan mengulang kalimat yang tadi terlintas di benaknya.

Mendadak apa yang diucapkan Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ice padanya kemarin kembali menghampiri kepalanya.

"Itu dia…aku…aku menemukannya! Yes! Akhirnya! Ahahahahaha!" Taufan akhirnya kegirangan sendiri. Saking girangnya, pemuda biru itu tidak sadar sudah merobek sisa gulungan pita yang ada di tangannya.

"Oy, kau ngapain sih? Berisik tahu," Halilintar yang kebetulan keluar untuk meletakkan sepiring kue tart menatap risih ke arah adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Kak Hali~" Halilintar yang baru saja mau kembali ke dapur, langsung dibuat syok karena Taufan dengan seenak jidatnya memeluknya dengan erat.

"O-oy!" masih dalam keadaan syok, Halilintar dengan susah payah menepuk-nepuk punggung sang adik yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Makasih, Kak Hali. Kakak benar! Aku…aku harusnya tidak mencarinya sejak awal!" Taufan mulai cekikikan, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Halilintar berdiri.

"Yosh! Aku mau membantu Tok Aba dan yang lain dulu. Makasih ya, Kak Hali~" setelah puas memeluk sang kakak, Taufan dengan penuh semangat segera melesat pergi menuju dapur, meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih merinding di tempat melihat kelakuan aneh adik birunya itu.

"Kesambet apa lagi itu anak…?" gumam Halilintar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam tepat.

Satu per satu para tamu yang terdiri dari tetangga sekitar serta pelanggan setia Tok Aba berdatangan.

Sebenarnya pesta ini hanyalah acara kecil-kecilan, tapi entah kenapa memang orang-orang sekitar memilih untuk bergabung dengan keluarga Boboiboy untuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama.

Bahkan Cikgu Papa dan Mama Zila beserta Tarung si dosen killer berkepribadian ganda juga ikut hadir.

Dan kelihatannya Fang patut berbahagia, karena memang benar Kaizo juga hadir di acara tersebut bersama Ramen yang sedang sibuk mencoba berbagai macam makanan kecil yang disediakan.

"Kak Gempa, Kak Taufan terlihat sangat senang tuh," bisik Blaze sambil melirik Taufan yang sibuk jingkrak-jingkrak dengan anak-anak tetangga.

"Ya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Kak Taufan suka menyendiri sih…kira-kira ada apa ya?" gumam Gempa.

"Ini kan malam tahun baru. Aku rasa Kak Taufan memutuskan untuk ceria sepanjang malam ini. Bagaimana pun, malam pergantian tahun harus disambut dengan senyuman kan?" ucap Thorn lengkap dengan senyum manis menghiasi parasnya.

"Wow, kata-kata Kak Thorn bagus juga," komentar Solar yang sibuk nge-live sana-sini melalui Spacebooknya. "Katakan lagi, Kak. Ini buat penggemar. Ayo senyum," Solar dengan hebohnya mengajak Thorn untuk berpose bersamanya, dan Thorn dengan polosnya tersenyum manis sambil cekikikan dan merangkul bahu Solar.

 _Dan tebak siapa yang viewers live nya berkembang biak menjadi lebih dari 800 orang…_

Yaya dan Ying sibuk berkompetisi mengenai siapa yang resolusi tahun barunya paling bagus, dengan Gopal di tengah sebagai wasitnya.

Fang sendiri terlihat menemani Kakaknya makan sup wortel dengan Ramen yang juga kesana-kemari mencoba kue kering.

Yah…intinya acara yang seharusnya kecil-kecilan tersebut berubah menjadi sangat ramai, sampai Tok Aba harus bersembunyi di dalam rumah setiap 20 menit karena terlalu berisik.

Dan akhirnya sekarang sudah jam 11 malam…

"Ice, Ice! Lihat, aku punya bunga api," Blaze buru-buru menghampiri sang adik yang berniat untuk menyendiri di pojokan.

"Kak Blaze, aku ngantuk…" ucap Ice malas.

"Ayolah. Sebelum jam 12 malam, jangan tidur dulu," Blaze kemudian menarik lengan sang adik yang tampak akan terjatuh kapan saja.

"Kak Blaze, aku sudah bangun 2 jam lebih awal, kemudian tidak tidur siang, sekarang setidaknya aku mau istirahat sebentar. Kalo sudah jam 12 bangunkan saja aku," Ice bicara dengan susah payah karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya.

"Tidak mau. Membangunkanmu jam segitu tidak akan bisa berhasil," Blaze masih _keukeuh_ menarik-narik tangan Ice.

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ice dan Blaze mungkin seperti itu sampai jam 12 tepat nanti, sebaiknya biarkan saja.

"Gempa," Taufan yang entah darimana, lari menghampiri Gempa kemudian dengan satu tangan merangkul leher adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa bingung dengan kelakuan Kakak keduanya ini.

"Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak usah menganggap serius pasal resolusi tahun baru. Aku mengerti sekarang," ucap Taufan penuh senyuman.

Gempa balas tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalo begitu," Gempa kemudian balas memeluk sang kakak sampai akhirnya Taufan sendiri yang melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memeluk Solar yang masih sibuk nge-live.

"Kak Taufan terlihat bahagia," Solar buru-buru mematikan _live streaming_ Spacebooknya karena khawatir fans-fansnya akan berkomentar yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya," ucap Taufan girang.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa itu?" tanya Halilintar yang kebetulan (atau tidak) sedang ada disana bersama Thorn.

Taufan menghela napas kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Manik sewarna langit musim panasnya kemudian memperhatikan kembang api yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bermunculan menghiasi langit malam.

"Kebanyakan orang mungkin berpikir resolusi tahun baru artinya menengok kembali ke belakang kemudian memperbaiki apa yang kurang di tahun berikutnya. Tapi bagiku…daripada 'memperbaiki', aku lebih memilih untuk 'mengubah'nya," ucap Taufan disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Mengubah…maksudnya?" tanya Thorn.

"Kak Taufan tidak akan main skateboard lagi?" tanya Solar.

"Atau Kak Taufan akan berhenti membuat keributan dengan Kak Halilintar?" sambung Gempa penuh harap.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Taufan menghela napas lagi, "Tok Aba bilang, masa lalu bisa membuat kita mengubah masa depan, maka dari itu, aku akan tetap mempertahankan masa laluku. Aku tidak akan memperbaikinya, tapi aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama di tahun berikutnya," jelasnya.

Gempa, Thorn, dan Solar saling pandang. Ketiganya sama-sama memasang wajah bingung, gagal paham dengan penjelasan dari kakak kedua mereka.

Taufan sweatdrop.

Bahkan Solar juga tidak mengerti?

"Maksudku itu-"

"Kau tetap akan melakukan hal yang sama tiap tahunnya, tanpa berniat memperbaikinya atau membuatnya lebih baik, tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan melakukan satu atau dua hal baru setiap tahun…itu resolusimu?" tebak Halilintar.

 _"Bingo!_ Itu Kak Hali paham~" sahut Taufan kegirangan, namun Halilintar sudah lebih dulu menyingkir sebelum Taufan menerjangnya lagi.

"Tapi itu kedengarannya malah lebih merepotkan," komentar Solar.

"Hahaha~ mungkin iya, tapi itu juga tantangan untukku," Taufan menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merasa bangga akhirnya masalahnya terpecahkan, tepat di malam tahun baru.

"Yah…aku sih percaya saja deh," Gempa memutuskan untuk tertawa saja.

"Tapi ingat, resolusi tahun baru itu bukan hanya niat, tapi itu bisa dikerjakan atau tidak," ucap Halilintar.

"Tentu saja, Kak. Kapan sih aku melanggar ucapanku sendiri~?" cengir Taufan.

Halilintar memutar mata bosan. Tapi yang dikatakan adiknya itu memang benar sih…

"Kalian rame sekali. Ayo ke sini, sebentar lagi hitung mundur!" teriak Blaze penuh semangat bersama Ice disampingnya yang tampak sudah menyerah untuk melarikan diri.

"Sebentar lagi ya. Jangan lupa kita harus mengambil fotonya untuk kenang-kenangan," ucap Tok Aba yang juga sudah berada di antara kerumunan tersebut, lengkap dengan penutup telinganya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Siap, Tok," Solar yang memang bertugas membuat 'dokumentasi' sudah daritadi menyiapkan kameranya.

.

.

.

5 menit sebelum jam 12 malam.

"Jadi…kapan Kak Taufan akan melaksanakan resolusi tahun barunya?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku akan melakukannya segera," sahut Taufan mantap.

"Oh ya?" Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih belum yakin dengan tingkah adik pertamanya ini.

"Yep. Segera setelah Kak Hali membuka pondok karatenya," ucapan Taufan berikutnya berhasil membuat Gempa dan Halilintar sweatdrop.

Seperti yang dibayangkan dari Boboiboy Taufan memang.

"Resolusi tahun baru itu bukan cuma berarti memperbaiki diri dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik di tahun berikutnya," ucapan Halilintar berikutnya membuat keenam Boboiboy lainnya menoleh ke arahnya.

Halilintar mendesah, "Maksudku, membuat resolusi tahun baru juga bisa membuat kita menyadari…bahwa tahun-tahun yang telah lewat tidak akan kembali, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa membuka kembali kenangan-kenangan lama yang sudah kita miliki. Dengan itu, apa yang sedang kita cari, mungkin bisa ditemukan," ucap Halilintar panjang lebar.

"Wow…" Blaze menatap kakak sulungnya dengan kagum.

"Solar, sudah kau rekam?" tanya Taufan.

"Sip, Kak. Ini bagus untuk kenang-kenangan," sahut Solar dengan jempol teracung.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Halilintar dengan wajah memerah.

"Kak Halilintar sendiri yang bilang kan? Dengan begini kita bisa menambah lagi kenangan kita di tahun-tahun berikutnya," sahut Gempa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bahwa Kak Hali juga bisa jadi bijak seperti Cikgu Papa," ucap Thorn.

"Atau mungkin Cikgu Tarung," sambung Ice malas.

"Dasar…" Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, meskipun diam-diam dirinya juga merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Hey, ayo kita berhitung sama-sama. Kurang 1 menit lagi!" seru Gopal.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan," Yaya dan Ying berucap bersamaan sambil berpelukan. Kelihatannya skor mereka seri lagi.

"Ayo lakukan," Fang juga sudah bersedia disamping teman-teman dan kakaknya.

Jam terus berdetik.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya waktu untuk menghitung mundur yang telah ditunggu tiba.

 **"Sepuluh!"**

Yaya dan Ying berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

 **"Sembilan!"**

Gopal dengan cepat menelan sisa es cokelatnya.

 **"Delapan!"**

Fang melirik sang kakak yang terlihat memperhatikan proses hitung mundur.

 **"Tujuh!"**

Solar mempersiapkan kameranya.

 **"Enam!"**

Thorn memandangi langit malam yang terang dengan mata berbinar.

 **"Lima!"**

Ice mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan cepat, karena bagaimana pun dirinya juga tidak mau ketinggalan malam pergantian tahun.

 **"Empat!"**

Blaze bersiap menyalakan bunga apinya lagi.

 **"Tiga!"**

"Kak Taufan, di tahun baru sekali pun, kita akan tetap selalu menjadi keluarga kan?" Gempa tahu ini pertanyaan konyol, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?

 **"Dua!"**

"Tentu saja, GemGem. Selamanya," Taufan membalas sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala berbalut topi hitam Gempa.

 **"Satu!"**

"Hmph…" Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

Tepat jam 12 malam, kembang api dengan berbagai warna mulai menghiasi langit malam, membuat langit menjadi dipenuhi berbagai warna yang menyilaukan mata.

Saat itu juga ketujuh Boboiboy berkumpul bersama Tok Aba, beserta penduduk Pulau Rintis, menyaksikan tahun yang kini kembali berganti ke yang baru.

Meski begitu, ini bukanlah akhir.

Tapi ini adalah awal dimana perjalanan hidup yang baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Yosha! Akhirnya selesai juga~! Ini adalah fict tribute untuk 2018 yang sangat sulit saya definisikan, dan juga fict ucapan terima kasih saya.**

 **Untuk _Sinairu_ yang meskipun sudah lama vakum, tapi pernah menjadi orang yang terus memberi saya semangat untuk menulis.**  
 **Untuk _KurohimeNoir_ yang tidak pernah bosan membaca dan mereview fanfiksi saya dan juga menjadi teman sesama penyuka HaliTau.**  
 **Untuk _Dee Carmine_ yang selalu bikin saya gemes (eh) dan bikin saya betah di fandom ini.**  
 **Untuk _Shaby-Chan_ yang selalu menjadi teman ngobrol dalam hal apapun dan bikin saya ga bosen bahas apa-apa soal BoBoiBoy.**  
 **Terima kasiiiih banyak buat kalian. Seandainya saja kalian disini, pasti sudah saya peluk satu-satu UwU *lebay lu***

 **Tapi selain itu, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya yang setia mengikuti ff saya meski saya masih punya banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi kalian masih setia mengikuti dan membaca fict saya…hiks…*ngelap ingus(?)* Insya Allah, di tahun berikutnya saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. That's my resolution for now XD**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para karakter BBB, terutama Halilintar dan Taufan, yang sudah sering saya nistakan ehehehe…*bungkuk-bungkuk* melihat kalian itu bikin senyum-senyum sendiri tahu~~**

 **Dan tentu saja, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk Monsta yang sudah menciptakan animasi yang luar biasa dan bikin panas dingin ini. Apa jadinya lah…seandainya BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya ini tidak pernah ada…*puitis dah***

 **Oke segitu saja. This is my last fict…for this year! XD**

 **Kira-kira kalian sudah punya resolusi tahun baru kalian? Pastinya yah…nggak se-absurd Taufan ya XD**  
 **Maaf fict ini memang lebay karena saya ngebut bikinnya...**  
 **Tapi review sangat diterima disini apapun isinya~ yang penting jangan flame ya…:'D *bow***

 **Sooo…I just wanna say, Thank You 2018, Welcome 2019! XD**

 **Happy New Year~! XD**


End file.
